How To Care For A Child of Hades
by Abigirl0703
Summary: The children of Hades are accedently turned into two year olds by a cures gone wrong in the Hecate cabin. Now it is up to the their partners to take care of them.


Chapter 1 (Alex's POV) Looking over at my friend, Lillian, I smiled and looked around. It felt good to be back at camp, I felt back at home. Lily, my best friend, was an athletic look 16 year old girl with long wavy blonde with the ends dyed black. She had stormy grey eyes, just like the rest of her siblings and would look at you like she was thinking of every possible way to take you out. Oh, and she was also the daughter of Athena. Right now she had on a light blue tank top, Capri shorts, a grey hoodie, and grey Vans to top it all off. I, on the other hand, had raven black hair with golden brown eyes. I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, my signature leather jacket and black combat boots. The only jewelry I ever wore were the pomegranate earrings my step-mother had given me, my camp leather necklace with three beads on it for each year I had been in camp and a ring with a mini helm of darkness that was also my sword, Styxen. I was 17 years old and I was the only daughter of Hades alive. Hazel doesn't count because she's from dad's Roman aspect. Looking around me I saw that everything was pretty much the same as when I left two weeks ago. Dionysus and Demeter's campers were tending the strawberry fields. Apollo's kids were in the archery range shooting at targets and everybody was doing their normal activities. "Well, I'm going to set my stuff down and try to find Nico and Percy." I sighed in content looking back at Lily. "Have fun with those two love birds." She teased as we got to the cabins, each heading in the direction of our corresponding one. The first thing I noticed was that Nico's side looked like a hurricane had blown right through it. I shook my head. Typical boy demigod or not they were all the same. I dropped my bag on to my bed and started to unpack. Just as I finished putting the last of my stuff away a soaked Nico walked in followed by a very much dry Percy who was laughing. Grumbling Nico threw off his shirt dropping it on the floor. I decided to not say anything seeing they hadn't noticed me yet. "I can't believe you did that. You know I don't like getting wet without a reason." Nico pouted looking for a dry shirt. "But there was a reason," Percy retorted moving closer to him. "And that would be?" my brother asked shooting him a glare. "That you look damn hot with water dripping down your body and even hotter without a shirt." The sea prince answered before attacking Nico connecting their lips. I cleared my throat causing them to spring apart. "A-Alex how long have you been there?" Percy coughed sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, while Nico's face became the color of the strawberries that grew in the field. "I was in here before you guys came in here with your little love fest." I chuckled "Now come over here and give me a hug." They laughed and then sandwiched me between them almost crushing me. "Guys, I can't breathe here." I wheezed. "Come on guys I have to tell Chiron that I'm back." I dragged them out of the cabin before they could start to protest, and pulled them towards the Big House. About half way there two large mastiffs came bounding towards us. The one was headed straight towards me nearly knocked over me with his rough wet tongue. "Shadow! How are you big boy?" I exclaimed scratching behind his large ear. He gave a happy woof in response. Shadow had been a birthday gift from my father, Hades, the first year I came to camp. He had been just a small hell hound pup when I first got him and now he couldn't fit inside of the cabin any more. Shadow live here at camp along with Percy's hell hound, Mrs. O'Leary because he was too big to keep at home. After a while of catching up with the hounds we trekked the rest of the way to the Big House. We found Chiron playing pinochle with Mr. D on the porch. By the time we finished talking to Chiron it was time for dinner. Like usual I sat with Nico and Percy at the big three table in the pavilion. After dinner as costmary everybody sat around the campfire while the Apollo campers lead the sing-along. At the campfire I got caught up with all of my camp friends. Annabeth was studying something on her laptop, Leo made something new, and Rachel had yet to give another prophesy. Everything was the same as when I left to see my mom. After the campfire was put out everyone slowly headed back to their cabins. At the cabin I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas. I had just finished brushing the tangles out of my long wet black hair when Nico came floating into the cabin with a happy sigh. He flopped down onto his bed, kicking off his shoes. "Gods Nico, it's like you're under one of Aphrodite's spells." I teased. He threw a playful glance at me. "Don't worry sis." He muttered "you'll find somebody who will make you feel like the most special person in the world. You just have to wait." He added. "Well until then I'll try and get some sleep so I might be able to get through an entire day of sword play lessons without getting frustrated and maiming one of those new kids because they keep messing up." I laughed before settling down in my bed letting sleep take over. 


End file.
